Trace element dispersion in a variety of disease states will be studied using proton-induced x-ray emission analysis to determine elemental concentration. Specimens will include autopsies, surgical pathology specimens, blood and urine specimens in diseases in the categories of degenerative chronic disease, neoplasia (benign and malignant), metabolic disease and inflammatory disease. Specimens are ashed prior to analysis to increase method sensitivity. Cytologic partitioning of trace elements will also be studied.